


Solace

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sam's Journal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-02
Updated: 2008-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire





	Solace

Sam’s hands shake on the stock of the shotgun as he stares across the salt line and into the spirit’s vivid green eyes.

He’s seen this thing, he knows what it is, and what it’s not. He knows what it does, how it haunts people who have lost.

He knows it’s not really Dean.

His finger tightens on the trigger, and he grits his teeth. The spirit says nothing. It just looks at him, face open and sorrowful, and smiles a slight smile, nodding acceptance.

Sam lowers the gun. It’s not Dean. But he can’t.

He sweeps the salt away.


End file.
